They Had Masks For Faces
by the-fluffy-otaku13
Summary: Yukine found that his new house to be rather boring. Even with his dad warning him of the dangers that lurk. He just wanted an escape from his parents who were too preoccupied, the strange neighbors, and his new heartbroken friend. Now he found his life, and his parent's lives, in danger of being trapped in another world forever.


The circular room was dimly lit by the fire place. It's red hue illuminated the different masks lining the walls and the animal-shaped furniture. At its center, a large throne with wolfish features held this world's dictator. The man had grown since his first appearance. His once light brown hair turned black and curled, the rough scowl he started showing at the sight of any 'misbehavior', and his nails- now broken and torn- knocked against the metal with restrained patience. The beast, 'Father' as he called himself, didn't turn away from the fire when the child first stepped in the room. The boy, a blonde fourteen year old wearing a green parka, stood shaking at the doorway with a brave face. On his left hung a satchel, filled with a blue-eyed black cat and three items of the dead. The door that connected both worlds, his only escape, was blocked by a closet.

"So...Yukine... you made it out alive." Father said, his voice much darker than the one he used to lore children. "And I see you let vermin into the home."

The wolf chair circled around to have them face each other. Father's once maroon eyes now glowed an angry red as he glared down at the cat Yukine carried with him. In fear and retaliation, the cat hissed at the man, growling even as Yukine shielded him from sight.

"This is Yaboku. My-my friend. I want him with me." Yukine couldn't meet Father's eyes, feeling like a child who just broke a snow globe on the carpet. His father had never looked at him in such a way. Sure, he was a bit of a moody teenager, but he never did anything to warrent such angry disappointment. Not for the first time, Yukine wished he cherished them better.

"Yes. Believe me, I'm fully aware who he is," the man drawled still staring at the cat in what looked to be confusion. "I'm just surprised he let you bring him back here. I found it impossible to be rid of him. But I suppose it makes sense, he surely knows who you are. Even if you don't know who he is."

Yukine's eyes met with the cat's. The stray that everyone says always seems to be around, but never seemed to have an owner. Yukine had found the feline sitting outside his window sill the past couple nights, there to cheer him up when he looked at pictures of the life he moved away from. His fur warm and his eyes comforting. And eyes the type of blue that shine in the dark, pressing him on, always there supporting him even when they're apart. Yukine shook his head and fiercely looked to meet Father's eyes. This man was not his dad. This wicked monster didn't even hold a candle him. Yukine was here to fix the mistake he made. To get his mom and dad back, and apologize for not heeding his dad's warning about going through the door.

Taking a breath Yukine demanded, "I want my paren-"

"You know I love you? Don't you Yukine?" Father stood, he face one of hurt, but his voice was smooth and playful. He stood and began walking towards the boy, the fire casting a shadow over his tattered black clothes. Yukine could do nothing but stand frozen in terror as Father leaned down and caressed his face, humming in amusement. When the red eyes bored into Yukine's amber ones, he was reminded of the Other Suzuha. His new neighbor's counterpart, created by Father to be without the heartbreak of his girlfriend moving away. Like every person in this world, a fake imitation, with matching maroon eyes. But this new friend was the one who took his hand and brought him to meet the 'improved' neighbors. Who laughed and joked with him in the carefree way the real Suzuha just couldn't. The boy who was forced to smile after trying to help.

"This isn't love." Yukine's voice shook, "This is hell."

Father stood straight in shock for a moment before laughing. Something under his clothes jingled as he began circling the blonde.

"Well, as much as I would love to keep chatting with you, we might as well get down to business. I already know you found three of my children."

"They aren't your kids. You stole them!"

"They wanted to come," Father's face was unreadable and his voice devoid of any emotion. "But I suppose they are what pushed my own child to escape." he murmured.

Yukine scowled at the nerve he had to call himself a father before digging into his bag, Yaboku moving out of the way. Yukine held to objects out, hovering over Father's open palm. As quick as he showed them, they were gone, and Father's hand snatched nothing but air. Father's eyes, flickered with hatred, quickly smoothed over to one of question.

"I'm not done." Yukine held the objects and bag tighter, Yaboku's tail flicking around as he gazed between the two. At this, Father laughed again.

"Ah yes, of course! You still have to find your old father and mother." He laughed harder.

For a split second, Yukine was worried he fed them to wolfs like he did to Suzuha, but that would be breaking his own rules.

"So? Where are they?" Father plopped himself back on the wolf throne, allowing Yukine to search the room. The child restrained himself from showing any sign of panic, quickly scanning the room for clues.

"I'll be impressed if you can find them! Especially since you won't have this." Father pulled a small red torii gate from his clothes. Something Yukine's mom made his dad when they were young and this was his childhood home. Something everyone in this god-forsaken house seemed to have. Something his dad gave to Yukine, to protect him while they moved back into his old orphanage. Yukine growled, that torii gate had helped him see the objects of the ghost children. His dad would be upset if he lost it.

Seemingly reading his mind, Father quirked an eyebrow then tossed the wood into the fire place. Yukine took a sharp intake of breath, whispering 'no' to himself as the demon fire devoured the gate with some difficulty. Father stood and gazed down at the object, a wicked smile stretching his face. In his hand, one of the ghost children's items seemed to move. Making sure Father was distracted, Yukine looked to see it was the ribbon that belonged to child known as Mizuchi. The forlorn expression carved into the mask she wore shimmered into view.

"You have to be clever, Yukine, brother told me you were. Father plays by rules that are twisted and bent. He'll win if you try to beat him fairly. He won't let you go." Mizuchi spoke in the wise voice of heartbreak. The one who gave her life to this side and spend her days with her adopted father and brother, helping to lore in children like her. Only later to be killed during escape. Now, a ghost girl with only a stray cat to keep her company. (Who she oddly also called 'brother'). Yukine nodded to her in silent thanks, putting the objects back under Yaboku in the bag. He glanced over at the small door that started it all.

"They're behind there!" Yukine proclaimed loudly, catching Father's attention. The man smiled, standing back at his full height.

"Are you sure about that, Kiddo?" Father drawled as he walked over.

"Yes. I'm sure." Yukine balled his fists up, done with this charade.

Father walked over to the small door, large smile never leaving his face. He pulled a long chain from under his clothes and up over his head. On the end dangled the key, the same one that sat innocently in the kitchen drawer with one eye engraved on it bow. With the flick of his hand, the large bird-like closet moved out of the way. Finally breaking eye contact, he turned to begin cutting the wallpaper away.

Yukine backed away, his breathing starting to pick up. Step one was completed, but now came step two. Without the torii gate, how was he supposed to find his parents? Just as tears began pricking his eyes, Yaboku began wriggling violently. Before Yukine could see what was wrong, Yaboku leaped from the bag and landed softly on the mantel of the fire place.

"Here." the cat growled under his breath, slitted pupils flickering at a long wine bottle with coins. When Yukine tried to return home without them, their hallway mirror had shown his parents, trapped behind glass as coins continually fell at their ankles. Having been in the bottle this entire time, the pile of coins was up to their chests. Yukine had to tear his gaze away when Father made a noise of triumph.

"There now, you see." Father looked back at Yukine, his eyes a blood red. The door opened slowly without help, it's creaking echoing around the room. "It seems you were mistaken, Yukine. I don't see anyone in here! I guess that means I win!" Father stepped lively toward the wall and plucked off a smooth white mask with the eye drawing on it. Yukine put his hands in front of him, eyes darting between the mask. Father's voice only rose in glee, "Once you put this on, you'll be mine for eternity!"

Yukine paniced and looked at Yaboku for help. The cat was frantically trying to push the bottle to Yukine, it tipping dangerously over the edge. Yukine jumped to catch it, saving his parents from falling to their death. Father caught on quick.

"You ungrateful- children should not lie to their parents! You will be punished!" Father roared in an inhuman voice, lunging at Yukine with mask in hand. Faster than he could think, Yukine shoved the bottle of coins in his bag and ripped Yaboku off the mantel.

"Take this!" Yukine yelled back, catapulting the yowling cat at the man's face.

Father cried out in pain as the black stray clawed at his eyes and throat, blood spraying the two of them. Yaboku attacked with a venenge, having told Yukine his hatred for the man and his mutts, even at the best of times. Yukine whispered a quiet apology before dashing to the open door, yanking the eye-key out of the hold. He dropped to his knees, getting his body inside before turning to lock it. Just in time for Father to fling Yaboku at the wall, the cat's body hitting the wallpaper with a thud before he scrambled to his paws with a hiss.

Father held his bleeding face, "Arg! You awful, awful brat! You'll be punished severely when I get my hands on you! Do you hear me!" His lips now pulled back from his teeth, he once again rushed at Yukine with a burst of speed.

Yukine's eyes rivaled a deer's in head lights, and in his fear, forgot what he was doing. Father's red eyes drew ever closer before his hands grabbed hold of the door, his massive frame ramming into the wall. Only then did Yukine snap out it, trying desperately to pry the monster's fingers off the slate of wood. Father growled, stretching his other hand into the portal as he tried to get his hands on the child. Yukine threw himself back, out of man's reach. In fury, Yukine brought his feet up and kicked Father back. Scrambling forward, Yukine grabbed the door and once again tried to bring it close, almost succeeding, till Father crammed his cracked nails through the frame. He cried out in desperation as he pulled the door back open inch by inch. Yukine grunted as his shoulders pulled forward, sweat dripping down his temple.

Suddenly, three pairs of hands ghosted out from his bag, each of them layering his own, adding strength. Together the children pulled and the door crunched Father's fingers, giving way as he yelled and pulled them out, before slamming shut again.

"Hold it!" Yukine commanded the ghosts and he struggled to put the key into the lock. Father threw his body against the wall again and again, the door shaking under his might. With a yell of triumph, the key entered the lock and turned it with a deep click. The hands disappeared and Yukine crawled as fast as he could through the tunnel, the door to his world up ahead.

"Come back! My son! I need you! Please! Come back!" Father wailed. The door drew closer each time his body hit the wall, each bang of a fist, and every scratch of his nails. All the while, his cries repeating like a broken record.

After what seemed like an eternity, Yukine crashed into the portal's end, hands working it open as the gateway grew smaller and smaller. He reached the door to his house- his real house- and threw it open. He leaped into the living room, moving quickly to grab the door and close it.

"Don't leave me! Don't leave me! My son-"

Father's cries were silenced when the lock was slid into place. Yukine's trembling hands placed flat against the door, slowly letting out the breath he seemingly held the entire time.

The wall made a massive boom, pushing Yukine back an inch. He looked at the door, air rushing in and out of his lungs so fast it made him light headed. Sitting up, he stared at the door for a while longer, as if Father was going to bust through at any time. But when he was met with silence, Yukine brought the bag onto his lap. It appeared much bigger now that it was missing a cat, the ghost children's items sitting dull in the corner. The bottle, Yukine noticed, was also missing. His heart leaped in his throat, first at the thought of his parents being trapped, then at the thought of having to return to the other world. He fell back on his hands, his finger tips touching cool metal. Yukine turned to see coins littering the floor. Shards of glass mixed in, a pile of it under the dusty fire place.

The old squeak of the front door echoed through the empty house.

"Yukine?" His mother's sweet voice called through the hall. "Yukine, we're home!"

His father's louder, more obnoxious, voice followed after, "Where you at, Kiddo?"

"Mom? Dad!" Yukine stood on his feet as the two walked into the entry way.

"Yukine? What-" His mother's voice was lost as their teenager ran and pulled them into a family hug. Both of them making noises of surprise.

"Your okay." Yukine mumbled into their chests.

His dad, ever the one for contact, laughed and hugged him tighter, "Missed us?" he teased.

His mom was a bit more receptive, "What's with the sudden hug? Is everything alright? Oh my god, there's glass on the floor!" the family turned to look at the mess his fight had made.

"Aww. My coin bank." His father pouted in that embarrassingly exaggerated way of his. Regardless, Yukine flinched and looked down and shame.

"I-I'm sorry." Yukine spoke to the ground. But his dad wasn't upset. He didn't shout, or throw things, or toss him behind a magic mirror. Instead he just smiled down at Yukine in that soft and bright way of his before ruffling his hair.

"Don't worry about it. Hiyori, can you grab me broom?" he asked. His mother nodded and continued her way down the hall. Yukine stood to look at his dad, really looked. His eyes really did rival that stray's, and his hair was ebony like the fur.

"Don't worry, you'll grow as handsome as me someday." His dad looked at him with a cat-like grin. Yukine blinked out of his haze and felt his face burn.

"Oh please, don't flatter yourself." Yukine's snark didn't have nearly as much bite as it used to. "You just remind me of my new friend that's all."

"A new friend? Hey, that's great! I'm glad you made another one."

"Yeah well, we actually might not be. I don't think he's very happy with me right now."

A beat of silence past as Yukine's worry for the feline ate away at his insides. He had spent a long time there, avoiding Father and his minions with ease, but...

"Im sure it's fine. You're a sweet kid. My kid! He'll come around." his dad patted him on the head again with a warm hand, then made his way back to the front door. "Besides, anyone would be angry if you picked them up and tossed them at their arch nemesis."

His old boots thudded down the front steps as his son stared open-mouthed at his back. Before a noise could present itself, his mother had reappeared.

"Wait, Yato? What about the broom?" she called.

"Just leave it there! I'm getting the rest of the groceries!" His dad responded.

Yukine dashed past his mom, ignoring her call of alarm. If Yukine was hearing right, his dad's voice was a smoother, deeper version of the Yaboku's. And while his dad spoke a lot of nonsense, what he just said hit far too close to home.

"Dad!" Yukine hopped down the steps just as Yato was hauling paper bags out of the back of the car. Yukine stopped just in front of him, still a bit out a breath. Before he could get a word out, a bag was hefted into his arms.

"Perfect. Take those inside, I'm cooking your favorite tonight! To make you feel more at home." Yato said with a smile.

Yukine furred his brows, wishing he could put his dad back in the bottle just to shake him around. His mouth opened in another attempt, only this time he was interrupted with a quiet meow. Both men turned to see a black cat appear out from behind a log. Its crystal blue eyes narrowed with annoyance, directed at Yukine. Yukine smiled sheepishly, waving his fingers at the stray. He felt his dad's eyes on him, a look he hasn't seen since he was small. The same blue eyes looked at him, then the cat, then back at him. Yukine forgot all of his prior questions, instead turning to face the cat.

"I'm sorry I threw you. Thank you for all your help." he said to an expecting face. Not hearing his dad ask for his thank you as he stuck his head back in the car. Yaboku blinked slowly, then strutted over to the car. Yukine struggled to put his bag down as Yato placed more bags on the ground next to Yukine's. The cat stopped not even a foot away, dropping to a crouch with a look like a hunter. For a second, the boy feared the cat was going to attack him as he did Father.

Instead, the cat sprung into the waiting arms of his dad, nuzzling his look-alike with more affection than he ever showed Yukine. Yato returned in kind, stroking the cat rhythmically.

Yato spoke, "You know, Hiyori wanted us to move here. Not me. I didn't expect to come back, ever." Yukine wasn't sure who his dad was talking to, but he refrained from interrupting. "But when she heard Tenjin was renting out the down stairs to adults only, and that Kofuku and her husband were living in the bottom, she insisted." Yato turned his eyes on his son, the cat mimicking near perfectly. "Of course, it took some convincing. It helped that you were my kid."

Yukine could only blink in response. His head starting to hurt trying to painfully piece together his dad's mysterious past. One his mom had said was something he didn't like to talk about. Kofuku, on the other hand, had a bit more to say. Apparently a bit older than Yato, she was in the orphanage when Yato had 'appeared out of nowhere' and 'randomly disappeared and reappeared'.

The cat meowed a bit softer this time. Butting his forehead to Yato's and closing his eyes. Yato closed his eyes as well. He spoke after a beat of quiet, his voice like a whisper.

"I see. So she was finally able to pass on." He sounded unbearably sad. Yukine's heart tugged, hoping his theory wasn't correct, but at the same time seeing that it was. The real Suzuha had mentioned his mother talking about Yato's missing sister.

"Good for her," he said as he finally let the cat down. Yaboku then moved to rub against Yukine's legs, purring. The heavy atmosphere was brightened by his mom appearing in the doorway.

"What's taking you two so long? You guys alright?" Hiyori asked, a worried expression crossing her face. She held the broom and a couple of band aids wrapping her fingers. She never really listened to Yato.

"Uh, yeah!" her husband called, a bit of a forced smile on his face. Him and Yukine took the bags and made their way back into the house, the cat having vanished in thin air. "Actually...I'm going to take Yukine to visit his aunt! Over by the old well, remember? Just till dinner time." At his mother's sad expression, Yato leaned down to peck her lips. "Unless you need help?"

Hiyori seemed to snap out of it. "No! No! I can handle things here. This is great. You should go. I thought I would have to convince you but, please." By the time she finished rambling, she had already gathered all the groceries into her arms, carrying it into the kitchen with ease. His dad laughed at the sight, love brightening his features. Normally, Yukine would gag but, right now, it filled him with a warm happiness.

His bag seemed to shift on his own again, having been forgotten.

"I, uh." Yukine hoped this didn't damper the mood too much. "I have her, uh, ribbon?" he drifted off at the end. Praying he didn't just make a wrong assumption. For a moment, the look that flashed across Yato's face looked too much like Father's, sorrow and anger. But the look he gave Yukine, was the soft, wise, lonely look of his sister.

"That'll be great. Thank you." Yato smiled and made his way back out the door. "And I'll make sure we ask your mother to make you a new torii gate."

That night, Yukine dreamt of golden ghost children and black cats that talked nonsense. As the creature that walked between worlds was curled in front of an old sakura tree, black tail wrapped around a rock tied with a red ribbon.


End file.
